Knot What I Expected: An AU
by bookgirl111
Summary: It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… Featuring Atlean Lance –who actually knows what is going on! Warning: Yaoi and Klance -not recommended for people who dislike either or both!


_Knot What I Expected: An AU_

Summary: **It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… Featuring Atlean Lance –who actually knows what is going on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD! Can't wait for season three!**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"Are –are you?" the voice comes out husked, breathless.

"God… yes…" whispers the other voice, deeper than the first. Lifting up two long, tan legs over his shoulders the thrusts become even deeper than before.

Tan hands with long fingers grips his arms in a death grip. "K-Keith!" the first voice calls out. Deep blue eyes stare into grey-blue –dazed in an unknown high. "Keeeith!" a deep cry escapes as a bundle of nerves Lance wasn't even aware existed are hit for the first time.

An even deeper growl comes from above Lance. A shiver runs down his spine, completely separate from his shaking and pounding hips. Grey-blue eyes are blown wide open as if they were pitched black. Something animalistic seems to scream from those eyes, especially even more as his bright blue eye-scales turn a shiny silver color against his dark skin.

Gasping Lance unknowingly tightens around Keith's already impressive growth. "Aah!" the moans don't stop and the fire that has been growing in his veins is reaching his peak.

"Lance!" Keith growls. Giving one last slam he growls out "t-time!"

"Yes!"

"AAH!" Both of them cry out together. The world flashes white. With a grunt Keith collapses on top of Lance, listening to his boyfriends –no, lover's –chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Keith," Lance softly whispers under his huffs. Against his dark tan skin a light, blueish, blush appears and Lance looks at him with a swift spark of confusion before a moan takes over and his face becomes flushed in the Altean blue color. "You're…Oh!" his sentence is cut off by a loud moan as the Altean hunches, his back off the bed and curves back.

Did he do something wrong? The thought scares Keith, to be honest. Not only is he part alien –of a species he doesn't even really understand, especially on a biological level –but his boyfriend is as well. He researched as best he could how to properly make love to his first boyfriend –heck, even Lance, a 10,356 year old Altean, admitted to him of being a virgin. Did he hurt Lance?

"Is something wrong?" he asks trying to pull himself up so he can help his softly crying lover, completely clueless about what is happening. But then he notices it. _What_? As he lifts further up he feels it… the slight high of his cock streaming out, as signaled by droplets of cum dripping out of Lance's flush red anal.

Looking back up at Lance, who is now propping himself off the bed by his elbows, "Is that not normal?" Keith asks breathlessly, slightly scared. Is it not normal? He asks himself. "Should I pull out?"

"No! Stay!" Lance whines quietly his right hand darting out and holding Keith's right arm in place, "so… so _good_." A new high takes over Lance's eyes, leaving them in a dazed stake and the aftermath bliss burns alive as the warm cum steadily still fills his inners.

Nodding Keith looks down at his still somehow hard and somehow not hard cock still worrying about his lover, and perhaps his own growing horniness as without room to go forward a slush of warm cum begins to encase his own organ –and it feels _right_. Somehow Lance's reassurance overrides the logical part of Keith's mind. Growling unconsciously Keith feels something different, with his eyes closed in _painpleasure_ his cock becomes searing hot and hard.

"Ah!" Lance cries out, moaning in a way that makes Keith want to pound him into the bed again. As Keith opens his eyes again he doesn't notice the almost beast-like nature they seem to carry, as the dark blue color turns violet at the pupil, but Lance does. "K-Keiiiith," he husks a whisper, "give in."

But Keith has already done so. Warmth. Burning and searing warmth. It is everywhere and everything. That –the scent of the ocean –it floods the world just like the warmth. And… something else is there too –pain. It's tight, Keith finds it difficult to do more than growl, so, so _tight_. "Areyougettingtighter?" he rushes out, on his third try. Another high seems to burn his entire body, and completely turn off the logical part of his mind.

"G-i-i-ve in!" Lance cries out slurred as though he's suddenly been drugged, the warmth in his stomach seems to burn –in a different way than the unbearable pain coming from his ass. "Keith… Keith… baby, move –move please…" going limp with his head turned to the side a moan cries from his lips as Lance's bucks into him. The scent of the ocean –it's stronger now. He wants it. Keith wants it all.

A small part of Keith's logical mind is still somewhat surprised, as hands grasp the sides of Lance's hips only to find rather than having to push himself back in to the warmth that the buck was supposed to push him out of it has instead only pulled him that much deeper in.

Attempting to pull out, "Vol-Voltron Lance!" Keith cries out after a moment of pure white bliss. Rather than being pulled out it is almost as if he has rammed himself that much further in. putting pressure, but not wanting to bruise his lover, Keith steadies himself once more and attempt to pull out, but can't. Why can't I pull out?

Suddenly the warmth, the scent, the –the _instinctual_ part of Keith's brain dies in a moment. With a breath Keith tries to pull out only to really just juggle in place. Again. Again. And again he fails to move.

Why? Why can't I pull out?

"Keeiith," Lance hisses from below him.

Freezing, Keith looks down at his blue-blushed lover, and blushes a light purple color. "Did I say that aloud?" Lance only huffs air in and out quickly as it appears he is catching his breath, not waiting any longer for an answer Keith rushes out, "Stupid question. Sorry. I'll –I'll try again." Forcing his hips backwards and trying to keep Lance's lower body from following him all Keith gets his and Lance's moans as well as Lance's entire body having been dragged further down the bed with him.

"Are you –you can't be –AH! Keith!" Lance tries and fails to avoid moaning as Keith continually attempts to pull out of his tight hole only to somehow end up practically having sex all over again. Other than a centimeter or two his cock refuses to release its hold inside of Lance. "Yes! Yes!" Lance cries out arm wrapping on instinct around Keith's neck as his legs do the same around Keith's hips. A stream of _warmth_ shoots up and spreads across Keith's stomach in sink as Lance's full body curls into release.

"…Keith…" Lance pulls away, showing his lover what the part-Galran can only describe as one of the _sexiest_ looks –tan skin flushed in blue, eye scales glimmering in silver, eyes almost closed with the pupil's wide open. Thin, long fingers run through the left side of his head playing coo with strands of his long black hair.

"Did you..?"

Lance only hums as an answer both looking somewhat embarrassed and confident at the same time. "Of course, and don't worry," he whispers softly into Keith's ears, "we haven't gotten to the best part."

"What are–"

A rush of warm runs down his spine –causing Lance to cry out at the same time that Keith realizes how much tighter, how painfully and pleasurably tighter Lance's entrance is becoming. As it continues thought, Keith comes to realizes only Lance's entrance is unbearably tight –the rest of his cock feels fine.

Looking down Keith sees something that he's never seen before. And no, for the record, he did not scream like a little girl. Just like his lover, Lance, who is unreasonably calm he kept a cool and understanding stance even as the logical part of his brain completely threw away the instinctual part.

"Lance?"

" _Oh_ , yes..?" Still whispering in the sexy voice. Damn, Keith thinks, this would be a total turn on if I wasn't trying to avoid freaking out. And because the logical part of Keith's brain was not giving in to the potential horniness anytime soon, damn again comes the thought, rather than dominate and rise up to the tease Keith's entire face and neck and probably his arms, he's guessing folks, has most likely flushed a the strange purple color.

"Lance?"

Pulling away this time the Altean prince looks at Keith this time with eyes not filled with lust, "Yeah Keith?" he asks looking over his blushing lover. "Is something wrong, Mi-u?"

Blushing even deeper at being called 'kitten' in Altean Keith just looks down, particularly at _that_. Having followed his lover's line of sight the alien prince chuckles a little and rolls his hips teasingly, and loves the bruising force of the Keith's hands on his sides.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lance pecks Keith on the nose before rubbing his cheek into the others. And is rewarded with a soft purr. One that snaps Keith out of a soft, warm haze.

"What are you–"

"The swelling of your cock –claiming me as your own. The knotting that fills me with more than enough cum to become pregnant with your Mi-u-ue. The dominance that you carry over your mate as you literally ties to one another." Rolling his hips each time for emphasis: "Each. And. Every. Time. We. Make. Love." Nibbling Keith's ear, Lance whispers, "Didn't I tell you the best we were going to get to the best part?"

"I –I didn't…"

Lance cuts Keith off with a soft kiss. "I know –you didn't know Galra did this –that's why I kept it a secret!"

Before Keith can comment on anything else the world suddenly shifts over and Keith has his back on the bed with Lance sitting up tall and pound, flush with sweat, and still stuffed with his knot. Keith could swear his was becoming hard all over again.

"This is much better," Lance yawns with a soft roll before laying down on Keith's chest. "You best get some rest as well Mi-u. We're gonna be stuck like this for a while."

"A while?" Keith suddenly is wide awake, so much for the catnap.

"Yeah, knotting is the swelling at the base of the cock to ensure pregnancy. An average Galra knots for at least two tocks of jus spewing semen into their partner –to best ensure pregnancy –it is after that point that the swelling goes down."

"Tocks?" Over two hours!

"Hmm… yeah just two tocks of become completely and utterly physically attached to the person I love. The universe can't come up without anything more romantic –can it?" Lances eyes are droopy at this point, and his scales have changed the color of dark blue, a pattern Keith has noticed occurs whenever the Altean is sleepy.

Pecking the dark brown skin of Lance's forehead the half-Galran whispers "Rest well, love."

"Why… wouldn't I?" Lance whispers back, "your warmth is completely and utterly within me. This is the safest and happiest place in the universe for me…"

Silence envelopes the room as Keith with a bright purple blush tries not to awaken his mate. But before sleep can completely take him a thought occurs –wait if I'm gonna knot every time we do this and it will take two hours to be able to form Voltron again… and Lance flirts a lot –how often are we going to actually be able to have sex? Sleep begins to take over as Lance's warmth invaded him. But right before he falls asleep the Red Paladin asks a question every teenage boy as probably asked at some point: How the heck am I going to actually masturbate?

Oh well, at least Lance will have sweet dreams tonight.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: Second one down! And wow this came out a LOT longer than the first one! And I don't know why either! But while his one briefly returns to the theme of the first one with quickies not being a thing –I mostly focused this one on Keith being able to give into his instincts because Lance is Altean and he knows what is going on, and may or may not be releasing a pheromone that smells like the ocean –which is why there was the warmth theme. And I might have gotten the time wrong but in this case tock is a rough equivalent to an hour, a little longer though –so imagine how much semen is being spilled into Lance! And I have seen a lot of headcanon with Alteans technically having no gender so if you like to imagine in roughly 6 human months Lance can have a Mi-u-ue or a litter of kittens. Mi-u is based on the ancient Egyptian work for cat which is spelled out as Miw and I just switched it up because I felt like it.**

 **There is still a third one that will be coming out next month on the 7** **th** **of September that features a full-Galran Keith and will have Lance freaking out! It's his turn! Keep an eye out for** Knot What I Expected: A Flipside AU **. I'm not getting very creative with the titles… I know.**

 **Also the first version of this story is called** Knot What I Expected **and it has human Lance and part-Galran Keith freaking out over knotting. PLUS the extra I just uploaded because the reviews I've received for that story inspired some funny short extra you can check out!**

 **Review, like, and have a great day!**

 **And maybe you'll get an extra page too!**


End file.
